Fun in Sherwood Village
Fun in Sherwood Village is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise In an anthro medieval setting, young Nick and Judy play together in their village. As well, they have kids' crushes on one another. After a shared dinner between the two families, they go off to play, not knowing of the future that will one day truly bring them together in love. Trivia *As birds do not exist in the worlds of Zootopia, they exist here, as normal non-anthros, and are eaten by predator species. Mammal meat comes from fictional mammals I made up. *Here, Nick and Judy are more or less the same age, nine. *This is a newer medieval tale not connected to Way of the Hero, but similar to it and using its ideas. *At this age, Judy does not yet have 275 brothers and sisters. That will come later. She only has four at the moment, two brothers and two sisters, who are seven, six, five, and four. She will have 275 in fifteen years, when she is a young adult. Story Sherwood Village was a beautiful little village on the outskirts of the royal capital. From this village, Lord Robin Wilde, known to some as Robin Hood, lived and led, with his beautiful wife Marian at his side. Together, they had an nine-year old son named Nick. Right now, in the late afternoon, he was busy playing in front of their home with a wooden sword. Marian opened the door just then. "Nick, sweetie, come in and clean up for dinner. Judy and her family will be here soon," she said. Nick wore a green hat with a brown feather, green shirt and brown pants, with a brown leather belt about his waist. Following his mother's words, he went inside, put his toy sword against the wall and went to wash up in the family washing basin. The Hopps family, a family of bunnies, were local farmers who had befriended them. Their eldest child, Judy, was Nick's best friend. After that, his father found him. "Are you ready, son?" Robin said. Nick nodded. He could smell the cooking chicken as their kitchen servants roasted it. He was excited for it, but even more to see his best friend Judy. "Ah, yes, I can see it. You're excited to see Judy again," he said. Nick nodded. "Maybe, if she has time, I will even ask her to play for a bit," he said. Robin laughed. "You're just like me when I was your age with your mother," he replied. Nick nodded and then went to sit down. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, he also had a child's crush on Judy. Robin, Marian and Judy's parents, Stu and Bonnie, knew this. Robin and Marian had even considered proposing a future marriage between the two. If there was indeed time, he would propose it to them. Time passed and the bunny family arrived. Nick and Judy greeted each other excitedly and walked in talking. Everyone got a seat at the table. There were already prepared vegetables for the bunnies, and they had brought some of their own too. The foxes would also eat some of those vegetables too. Nick looked at Judy. "After we eat, you want to go play?" he invited. Judy, clad in a little pink-colored tunic, looked at her parents. "Can I?" she asked. Stu nodded. "Of course," he said, with Bonnie agreeing. Robin then came in. "It is good. I actually have a proposal for you," he said. Stu and Bonnie shared a curious look, but said nothing. The chicken was served to the foxes and the meal began. It was delicious, washed down with pints of a sweet-tasting clear berry juice. Afterward, Nick and Judy went off, while a servant watched the other Hopps kids. The proposal was that Nick, since he and Judy mutally crushed on each other, would marry Judy when they were older. Stu and Bonnie liked the idea. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy were having a great time. They reenacted the adventures of their storybook heroes, including royal knights, dragon-slayers and more. Then, Judy stopped by Nick and smiled. "You are my best friend, Nick," she said. She then sweetly kissed his cheek, surprising him. She motioned him. "Come and get me, great hero!" she said. The game of chase began again. They were having the time of their lives. One day, their crushes would become true romantic love, and they would be the ones to save the day and marry, but, for now, they had the innocent crushes of childhood. Category:Young Nick and Judy fics Category:Medieval style stories Category:Medieval fantasy stories Category:Young love stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:Outside the Zootopia universe Category:Stories Category:Oneshots